Talk:Main Page
This note was added because of constant editing and should be removed by the person noted below later. Thanks for contributing to Memory Alpha. If you wish to make edits, please do so in a minimum of editing actions, as this reduces the database load. ''If you wish to test your Wiki editing skills further, please use the sandbox. Please see the welcome page if you would like to learn more about contributing here. Thank you. This comment was added by some young guy here is a link to the original page. According to the history, the hack was perpetrated by someone called Tim Thomason. Kidburla 13:50, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Hacked, it seems. Sigh... : I think it's someones lame idea of a joke.--Tim Thomason 02:37, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::Does anyone have any way to fix this? Also, When did t happen?– 7th Tactical 04:52, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::: NOTICE to the person who did this: Memory Alpha is not a site to randomly Vandalise for an april fools joke. I, and Probably the Entire community of Memory alpha scincerely hopes that you saved a backup copy of the original home Page, You have made some enemys today, and you will have made even more f you do not restore it. Thank you for reading this.– 7th Tactical 05:02, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I totally agree with you there, 7th Tactical. I personally urge the page originator to come forward, and will likely block them from editing using my admin powers.--Tim Thomason 05:07, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I completely and utterly concur with whatever was just said, and I feel it should be said again and acted upon. Or something. --From Andoria with Love 05:10, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I have blocked the evil and criminal party in the matter. We can hunt him down and beat him with sticks later. -- Sulfur 05:13, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Being the anti-vandal I am, I agree whole heartedly. People count on Memory Alpha to be hear and in perfect condition 24 hours a day, 365 days a year. Whoever did this is a disgrace not only to MA, but to Trekkies in general. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:15, 1 April 2007 (UTC) I'm glad the person has been stoped, but does anyone have any way to revert the page?– 7th Tactical 05:19, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::Where do I get the beating sticks??? -- Renegade54 05:22, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::We are currently working to return the site to normal. The site should be back to its old self within the next 24 hours. I still can't believe such a travesty has befallen us. I won't be able to rest until everything is back to normal. This is just unbearable. --From Andoria with Love 05:24, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::IMPOSSIBLE!!! NO ONE MAY FIX MEMORY ALPHA!!!! I HAVE GIVEN THE MAIN PAGE AIDES!!!!! --User:Vandal of Main Page 05:26, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::u need som firewallz. --Ortzinator 05:31, 1 April 2007 (UTC) You know, this really isn't funny. I don't know what your motives are, but please stop. I repeat; it's not funny.– 7th Tactical 05:31, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I agree. This is just getting absurd. It's completely unfunny and utterly distasteful. I hope someone can put an end to this soon. --From Andoria with Love 05:40, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::It is despicable that so many of us are letting this happen. How could we not have safe guards to prevent this kind of vandalism? --OuroborosCobra talk 05:41, 1 April 2007 (UTC) As far as I know, we did, until tonight, anyway. Apparantly the vandal was able to eliminate all of the safegaurds in one blow.– 7th Tactical 05:47, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Hitler. I declare this place closed. And ended. Due to something. Technical aids!? :) Just kidding. Working as hard as we can. But gotta go to bed soon. The sleeping pills and alcohol are starting to kick in now. -- Sulfur 05:46, 1 April 2007 (UTC) WOW! I rely on Memory-Alpha HEAVILY, and although I don't typically support vandalisim, I gotta say this is a classic for April Fools. I can take a joke. Personally, I think it's hillarious. (no, I didn't do it)-- 05:52, 1 April 2007 (UTC) : You did it? That's it, everyone get the sticks!--Tim Thomason 05:54, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::If you think it's funny, fine. If you didn't do it fine. But please don't complement vandalisim like this. I agree, it would be funny... if the vandal hadn't made it incredibally hard to revert the page. – 7th Tactical 05:58, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Wait. If this is an April Fool's joke, it's not a very funny one. Or am I missing something? --Kevin W. Tlk 06:06, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nope, nothing. No one except that anon seems to like it. It is a terrible thing that has been done to us. This has to be one of the worst bits of vandalism I have ever seen on MA, or any other Wikia for that matter. Worse even than Encyclopedia Dramatica. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:10, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I completely Agree, oh, why do the post always end up on the far right of the article?– 06:16, 1 April 2007 (UTC)(Sorry, I'm 7th Tactical, but there's a problem with my Internet) ::::::::::::::::::::Except for the note on the TAS image saying that this is all a joke and the edit summary from Tim Thomason on Portal:Main. It's a pity nowadays. You really have to work really hard for a good April Fool's joke, but at the same time, if you work too hard and it's something too glaring, it's obvious that it's a joke. Hmm. --Kevin W. Tlk 06:12, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Also, What's with the weird Tech Communist thing on the pages?– 7th Tactical 06:21, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Well, yeah, I understand that he caused a bit of a conundrum, but if I were in charge of reverting the page, the hours and hours of work would be well worth the kick I got out of reading about Fraggle Rock. In fact, I'd keep that page on the site as an easter egg of sorts.-- 06:28, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::grr... Why'd you guys have to get rid of it? What harm was it doing? Just 'cause we're Trekkies doesn't mean we can't have a sense of humor.-- 05:42, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::I'm glad you liked the Fraggle Rock page, especially given how fast it was written. Alas, I don't think it would last too long as its own article so I felt it best to just remove it. You can still find the article's content at the bottom of the Transphasic Chroniton Torpedo page, though. --From Andoria with Love 10:43, 3 April 2007 (UTC) And there I was thinking this was done on purpose by the Memory-Alpha gurus... StarTrek.com have celebrating April Fools since 1997 and thought MA were doing the same. If its vandalism, thats terrible but if its MA playing around on April Fool's people are getting upset about it...As for the stupid articles and mis-leading links like "curse and effect" they should be removed at once...let's get back to normal here--SebastianProoth 08:27, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Indentation : From above :::::::::::::::::I completely Agree, oh, why do the post always end up on the far right of the article?– 06:16, 1 April 2007 (UTC) That's an interesting question, 69.121.125.216/7th Tactical, and relevant to this page. It actually has something to do with "indentation," the art of properly separating paragraphs and messages by author. On sites using MediaWiki this is accomplished using a series of colons (not the organ, the ":" things), as you may have noticed the excessive amounts being used here. A good solution is to get a wider monitor, however it is just alright to ignore it and learn how to scroll, as I do. Thanks for the inquiry, and see you... out there.--Tim Thomason 06:22, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Site Notice : From above : Also, What's with the weird Tech Communist thing on the pages?– 7th Tactical 06:21, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Another interesting and relevant to this page question. I assume that "Technical Communism" refers to some sort of futuristic socialist society found via a technocracy of some kind. The fact that we are experiencing it is an indication of the sophistication of this type of social organization. The other part, that we should stand by "ON WHEELS!", while contradictory at first simply implies that you should stand by on some sort of cart or other wheeled transportation conveyance. Of course despite the capitalization, I took it to mean that it was a suggestion not a request. A wiki can almost never make you do something you don't want to. The whole thing is a site notice, which is easily editable at MediaWiki:Sitenotice.--Tim Thomason 06:49, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Guess someone has a bad sense of humour. Anyway, if it helps, I have the source code for the Main page of another Wiki (Battlestar Wiki.) If you want it just say, I've got it saved as a text file. – Fraserb1977 06:55, 1 April 2007 (UTC) I'm guessing that that would be a last resort, only if the vandal did a very good job of deleteing the pervious file and noone has a memory alpha source code would the site need to be remodeled, i'm guessing.– 7th Tactical 07:03, 1 April 2007 (UTC) evil this is evil doing this just for a joke. who ever you are revert the page back to normal 08:18, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ps if anyone can fix wookiepedia aswell i would be very gratful Just do it yourself. Push this Memory Alphalpha You spelled it wrong